Two Teams and Slade
by BlackBat13
Summary: What if Wally was the Leader of the Teen Titians but a goof ball in Young Justice. What happens when the two teams meet. How will they see Wally. And what this about Slade coming back of Wally. AN: My first fanfic so go easy on me please R & R :)
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own the Teen Titans or the Young Justice Characters. I wish but don't :)

Wally walked into the Kitchen/Living room and he saw his teammate. But not someone from Young Justice but the Teen Titans. He had been on both teams for about two years now. He knew no one knew and he wanted to keep it that way. He had to get to the other team soon. He was about to leave but decided to get some thing to eat first.

"Good Morning my friend" Starfire greeted him.

"Morning Star hey I am going to and head out and I don't know when I am going to be back okay" Wally informed her.

"Okay" she replied cheerfully making breakfast.

"Well I'm leaving tell the others I will be back" but before she could answer him he was gone. Wally ran to the nearest Zeta tube and went to the cave. When he got their everyone was in the kitchen 'Well time to act stupid' he thought. It was all an act but they didn't know that.

"Hey Guys" he greeted them.

"Good Morning Wally" Megan welcomed. She always reminded him of Starfire. They were both from other planets, and were always cheerful.

"Do we have a mission" he wanted to get back as soon as he could he knew they would worry.

"Ya Batman is coming soon to tell us what it is" Robin answered not looking up from his computer.

"Okay" Ten minutes later Batman came in and looked at Wally.

"Kid Flash come with me a minute" The Dark Knight said.

"Coming Bats" they went into the living room and sat on the couch. "What do you want with me Batman" Wally asked curious to why he was the only one to talk to the Dark Knight.

"Young Justice needs to meet the Teen Titans" Batman said bluntly.

"What" Wally yelled. "No we talked about this Batman I don't want them to meet. I don't act the same there as I do here." Wally informed Batman.

"Yes I know but I'm ordering you too" Batman gave him his batglare. "They need to meet, and know the real you." Wally sighed he knew Batman was right the teams needed to meet.

"Fine lets get this over with" Wally sighed again heading back to the others. When they got there they all stared at him. They thought he got in trouble or something.

"Okay Kid Flash tell them now." Batman told Kid Flash.

"If this goes bad Batman I will kill you and I know how this time.: wally glared at Batman. The others were confused but also curious.

"What id going on Baywatch" Artemis eyelid at Wally.

"If you shut up and listen he will tell you" Batman glared at her. She shut up and stared at Wally.

"Udh Batman do I have to this could go all wrong and I can't be on this team anymore" that statement made everyone curious. This was very serious if it had to doing with leaving the team.

"Yes I realized that but they need to know Now!" Batman told Kid Flash.

"Fine but do you want to come to" he asked Batman.

"No I got things to do" Batman replied waling away, he added "oh1 Good Luck Wally."\"Ya thanks okay lets go, and I'm driving the Bio ship. No questions till we get there understood." They just nodded their heads this was so not Wally. Wally sighed this was going to be a long day. In the Bio ship everyone was quiet wanting to ask where they were going and what was happening but didn't dare to.

"Okay we are almost there then you will get some answers" Wally told them and they nodded their heads. They could tell that the ship was landing when they got out they were in some kind of building.

"Where are we?" Superboy asked.

"Jump City" Wally answered leading them to a kitchen/living room. I the room where 4 people 2 boys and 2 girls. There was a guy that was half robot half human, a boy that was green, a girl with long red hair, and a girl with a blue hood.

"Well if I was a villain I could have destroyed you guys we will have to work on that." At that they looked to fine their leader and 5 other people.

"Wally my friend what are you doing back so soon, we were not expecting you" the girl with red hair said.

"Ya well I have to tell you guys something. Ugh well here goes nothing. This is the Young Justice, Young Justice meet the Teen Titans." He paused to let that part sink in.

"But what does this have to do with you." Robin asked.

"Well I am the Leader and the founder of All the Teen Titans" Wally said not thinking of a point to lie.

"Oh sense when?" Aqualad asked

"For the last 2 years." he answered.

"What" the all yelled.

"Ya I will get to that anyway I will introduce everyone. Young Justice this is Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg. Teen Titans this is Aqualad, Robin, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis. And you all know who I am." Wally told them. They nodded. "Okay I didn't tell you guys about the other team because I didn't want you to meet. But Batman ordered me so I did. I know you are mad at me but I was on the Young Justice first and I started the Teen Titans with these guys." He pointed to the other Titans in the room.

"Okay so how do you act here" Aqualad asked.

"I can't answer that because I don't know but ask my team" Wally shrugged.

"Well Wally is nice" Starfire started.

"He is reliable" Cyborg said next.

"Smart" Raven chimed in.

"And an amazing Leader" Beast Boy yelled as he jumped off the couch and ran over a tackled Wally. The Young Justice watched the way Wally interacted with the Titans. He stood up and left Beast Boy on the floor laughing.

"How does he act with you" Cyborg asked

"Well he is goofy" Miss. Martian laughed

"loud" Aqualad explained.

"Gross" Artemis said confused on how Wally was a leader for 2 years.

"He eats a lot" Robin told them.

"And fights a lot with Artemis" Superboy finished. The two teams realized that Wally acted almost totally different.

"Yes I know I act different with both teams, but you will see how I act okay." Wally sighed. He couldn't believe Batman made him do this. "I'm sorry that I lied to you guys. But you never asked where I was and where I go. So I didn't really lied to you. You were just not interested." Wally shrugged. He was going to go on when they be screen was flashing red with an important Message.

"Cyborg open the message" he ordered him as he ran in front of the screen. The Young Justice team not far behind him. When the message opened It read"

'_Hello Kid Flash, we didn't get to finish what we started last time. _

_Your Titans got in the way so I took care of some of them.'_

Then the message turned into a live video. On the screen was another titan tower, but the inside was destroyed. Then someone appeared on the screen and Starfire gasped. And Wally Yelled.

"SLADE" he yelled scaring the Young Justice. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TITANS." he screamed.

"Do not worry Kid Flash they are still alive for now" Slade told Wally calmly. "But you know what I want. Give yourself to me and I won't hurt anymore Titans" Slade informed Kid Flash. "Or you could turn around." He said. He turned around when he say something coming at him but no one had a chance to stop it from hitting him. It was a dart, he hurried a ripped it out then looked back to the screen all he could see it the destroyed tower.

"DAMNIT SLADE YOU WILL NOT WIN THIS TIME" after he yelled that Slade came back on the screen.

"That is what you think Kid Flash but I will win this time and you will be mine." when he finished saying that the screen went black.

"Damnit! Cyborg trace that video see which tower it is I call for more help." While this is going on the Young Justice just watched Wally when he was fighting with the villain named Slade.

"Kid we need to know what was in that dart" Robin told him concerned with what was in the dart.

"After I call some people." he pushed a button and many different faces showed up on the screen. "CALLING ALL TITIANS! This this is Kid Flash Leader of the Teen Titans. We have an emergence all Titans report to my tower now. No excuses I want all Titans. Slade is back and has destroyed one of our towers, you are not safe alone. I repeat Report to my tower Now." he ended the call and sat down. Suddenly very tired and weak.

"My friend are you alright" Starfire said as she flu to his side.

"Ya I'm al- UGH" he grabbed his head. His head was throbbing and he was very very tired.

"What is wrong" Robin asked on the other side of him.

"My head hurts and I'm tired." Wally replied. "I have to call two other people" he stood up with a wobbly but stayed standing. Everyone looked at each other with worry, but said nothing. He pushed a button and a girl with pink hair showed up on the screen with a rude look.

"Kid this better be important" she said with Attitude.

"Sorry Jinx but you need to get to my tower" he said starting to feel cold and hot and the same time.

"Why didn't you tell me not to come to the tower" she reminded him.

"Yes but this is an emergence" he told her "Jinx it's Slade" She looked shocked then went to rage.

"I thought you killed him" She yelled at him. The young justice looked at Wally in shock 'killed'.

"We have been over this Jinx I didn't kill him he disappeared" he said with a sigh. "But anyway get here now I already called all of the Titans" he informed her.

"Okay I'm on my way bye" she hung up. At this point he was very tired, but had one more phone call to make. He pushed another button and the Dark Knight showed up.

"Wally how are things going with the two teams they getting along." he asked nicely, they others were curious but now wasn't the time to ask.

"Bruce we need help, you know I wouldn't ask for help but I am going to be out a little while." The two teams looked at each other 'Out' what did he mean by that.

"Wally what has happened." Batman asked wondering what Wally was talking about.

"He's back and he destroyed one of my towers. And I have been hit by one of hits darts. My head hurts, I'm tired and I'm weak. I don't think it is a mind control poison but he did say he would win this time. Bruce I'm tired and the Titans are in trouble." Wally told him the concern was heard in his voice. "We need help from the Justice League." at that he fell to the floor not unconscious, but because his legs were to tired.

"Kid are you okay" Everyone said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I still don't own any characters from Young Justice, Justice League, Or the Teen Titans. But I wish I did that would be amazing.**

Chapter 2

"Ugh ya. Don't let me sleep till the Titans get here I have to tell them something" Wally said now panting. He was so tired but he had to talk to the Titans. "So Bruce are you going to help us or not because if your not I have to save the Titans. And if your not going to help I will have to dispaned the Titans. So that they will be safe, he wants me not them." Wally told Batman.

"We will help you the entire Justice is on the way. Just hold on J'ohnn will look at the stuff in the dart, and see if we have something to help you with." With that Batman ended the call. Wally was so tired he want to sleep so bad but everyone would be here in a few minutes. The two teams helped each other to get Wally on the couch.

"Kid Flash are you alright? And don't lie to us a few of us have been hit by his darts. Has the pain started?" Cyborg asked him.

"No but if I don't sleep soon it will come sooner/" Wally informed them. "But I can't go to sleep yet."

"But Wall-" Star started but was cut off when a portal opened up. The Young Justice tensed till the saw that the Teen Titans were not. Other heroes started walking out of the portal. Soon their were at least 40 other people. They were asking each other what was going on.

"Teen Titans I know you are confused on why you are here" Wally started.

"Ya Kid what is going on I was undercover" Someone Yelled.

"For your safety you have been called here.' Wally sighed. 'Slade is back and destroyed the West Tower. He wants to destroy the Teen Titans. He is mad at you guys for saving me last time. Some of you will leave here, but think when we found you we told you we would keep you safe. I have been hit by one of Slades darts." Wally told them. Many faces had concern written all over them. " So I wont be much help. So I have called for help, as of now the Teen Titans will be working with the Justice League." Wally Finished.

A lot of people started to protest but everyone went quiet when the heard the door open and the Justice League came in. J'onn flu over to Wally who happened to still be on the floor, he picked him up and put him on the couch.

"Kid Flash are you alright" J'onn asked him.

"I'm tired and weak but other than that I'm- UGH" Wally screamed his body had suddenly convulsed in pain. He was trying not to scream.

"What did he put in the dart" Flash asked on the other side of Wally.

"We never found out what it was we stole the antidote from him. We didn't keep and because we all thought that he was died." Cyborg informed everyone.

"There is nothing we can do till we find out what it is. But I can put you to sleep Kid Flash so you don't feel any pain." J'onn told Wally. Wally was about to answer but he was cut off by someone.

"Why is he in pain so fast? Last time it took a couple of hours." Cy asked. He wasn't someone who got hit by a dart, but he took care of the one who did.

"I can answer that." an Evil but somewhat robotic voice said. Everyone turned to the screen that once again showed Slade.

"Slade" Wally growled scaring many Justice League members. It was Jinx who broke their shock.

"What did you do to Kid Flash" she yelled at him.

"I did nothing much, but double the dose and add something new." Slade replied.

"Where are the Titans from the West Tower." Wally growled again.

"Oh! Did I make you mad Kid Flash. I asked you to join me. You should have agreed. But sense you didn't I will offer you something else. Something you Kid Flash cannot say no to." Slade replied. He almost showed excitement in his voice. 'Almost'.

"What do you want" Wally was getting angry. He was trying to think of what he want. Besides him of course. His train of thought was broken when an in tense pain shot throw his body. He tried his hardest not to scream, but it seemed the longer he held it in the more it hurt. But he didn't want to worry his friends or give Slade the pleasure of hearing him scream. But he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Gaahhh" he screamed. He startled many of the heroes. Their faces were sketched with anger and concern. But they couldn't do anything without know what was in his system.

"Now that is music to my ears.' Slade laughed 'but the pain is far from over. Now lets get to my offer shall we Kid Flash." At this point Wally was panting. He was not longer tired he was exhausted.

"Fine - pant - what - do you - want." Wally was struggling to get words out. "Can you get me some water?" he asked to no one specify. Robin went over to the sink and ported him a glass of water. He was shocked by this villain, doing so much to get to Wally.

"Here." he handed the water to Wally. He was worried about him. He had no idea how much pain he was in. Or even how to help him.

"Than- Thanks" he managed to say.

"So as you can see I have destroyed one of your beloved towers. But where are the heroes, I have them of Course" he moved to the side. Behind him showed the missing heroes, Aqualad was surrounded by fire and was not awake. Bumble Bee wasn't awake either, she had a collar around her neck and was shackled to the wall. Speedy (Well to the Justice League and Young Justice Red Arrow) was next to Bumble Bee. He seemed to be the only one awake, but he didn't have his arrows. The two Spanish minus and plus speedsters were also not awake and were as far from each other as possible. Many of the people in the room gasped.

"Speedy are you Alright Dude" Beast Boy questioned. Green Arrow was shocked.

"Is that?" he couldn't finish.

"Yes he is your ex-sidekick" Wally answered Speedy coughed then answered.

"Sorry Kid it was a total surprise. We thought it was either a prank or a test. I'm sorry I tried. He took out Aqualad first then the two brothers. I didn't stand a chance.' He coughed again. I'm sorry Kid."

**AN: Sorry writing more on my paper then I am typing it. Oh and I hope you like it. If you want me to change anything tell me. I will keep updating. :)**


End file.
